Stupid Downworld Parties
by GlitterEverything
Summary: Hello this is a stupid oneshot that wouldn't quit bothering me. It's basically Magnus's party in City of Bones from Alec POV. Stupid yes but I wanted to write it so... Read if you want review if you want it's up to you, I was just tired of this story taking up space on my computer and never doing anything with it. Rated T because I'm to lazy to think about another rating.


**I know please don't kill me for posting another one-shot but it wouldn't stop bothering me so here it is, but I defiantly haven't stopped working on my other stories I'm just suffering from severe writers block when it comes to the other stories but I didn't want to stop writing Malec stories so this appeared. Love it hate it, up to you it's a free world. **

Downworld parties.

By the angel why did he agree to let them do this, Alec thought as he wove through the crowd after Jace. They had left Clary standing in the middle of the loft turned nightclub looking more than a little dazed, Alec couldn't help but wish that one of the vampires might take a liking to her and make her into a subjugate. It wasn't that she was a bad person really, but she was bad news, not just for Jace but for the Nephlilim, there was something about her that Alec couldn't really figure out, and he just had a bad feeling. Jace would tell him he was paranoid and needed to stop being scared of everything, Jace was one of those people who had absolutely no sense of fear, he didn't even fear death sometimes Alec thought that he might even want to die.

Shaking the thought of Jace dying out of his head he sped his pace and managed to find Jace flirting with one of the Nixie girls that were hanging around the bar, they were supposed to be trying to find Magnus Bane who had mysteriously disappeared after letting them in, but of course Jace just couldn't resist teasing the guests. The black-haired Nixie was leaning in close to Jace and whispering something in his ear that made him smile, Alec fought off the surge of jealousy that appeared at the sight and tried to look bored. He found his thoughts once again drifting back towards their magnificent host, Magnus Bane was like nothing he had ever seen before, and Alec had met other warlocks before.

He remembered when Ragnor Fell had come to the library to speak with Mayrse about Downworld politics or something that he had nothing to do with. He'd looked like a warlock, with his green skin, and although the man didn't look a day over twenty-five he'd had an air of authority about him that most people didn't get until they were about fifty, he'd seemed like someone powerful. Magnus on the other hand looked like one of those crazy billionaire's kids that were always on the TV shows Izzy sometimes made him watch with her, all parties' alcohol and sex. The thought of Magnus Bane and sex made him blush deep red and Alec tried to think about anything else, he was spared from further embarrassment by Jace who had decided he was done flirting and was now standing in front of him with an amused smirk on his face. There was a string of glowing flowers around his neck that Alec was sure hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"What took you so long Jace," Alec asked his annoyance at his adopted brother resurfacing "all you had to do was ask them if they knew where Magnus was."

"First name basis with the warlock already Alec. Damn you move fast," Jace said and walked off leaving a blushing stuttering Alec behind him. Alec followed him after a few seconds, trying to think of anything at all to get that damn blush off of his face, by the angel he really hated Downworld parties.

Following the blonde head of hair that was moving at a rapid pace through the crowd Alec tried not to run into any of the Downworlders that were crowding the apartment. As he walked by one of the bars that were spread around the space he felt someone or something pinch his ass, he whirled around only to come face to face with a grinning Phouka. The faeries grin only widened at the sight of the blush that was once again spreading across his face, before the faerie got any ideas Alec turned and almost ran through the crowd. He ran directly into one of the little green guys that were going around with drinks, the guy flipped him off and started to pick up the spilled drinks before anyone stepped on the cups. Thinking that there was no possible way for this to get any worse Alec hurried the rest of the way through the crowd until he finally saw Jace standing in a clearing with Clary and Magnus.

He almost turned around and marched right back into the crowd to take his chances with being raped by the Phouka when Jace saw him, he raised one eyebrow at his obvious hesitation to join them and Alec knew that there was no way he was going to get out of this. He should have run as soon as they'd gotten in the door like Izzy had done.

Alec started walking to the other three and when he joined them and stood behind Jace he tried not to notice Magnus's cat eyes on him making his face heat up again with the start of a blush. Think about that demon that Jace made you fight in the sewers under grand central station, the one that was crawling with maggots; Alec thought to himself and was relieved when the blush stopped. He tried to tune into their conversation, it seemed like Magnus had never even seen Clary before but he could be lying he was a warlock not one of the Fae.

"What if I don't help you little Shadowhunter," Magnus said narrowing his eyes at Jace. The hand that was hanging down by Jace's side clenched into a fist, the knuckles turning white, Alec knew that Jace was really trying not to piss Magnus off, or kill the glittery warlock for insulting him. Magnus really had some guts insulting one of the Nephlilim, but Alec had a feeling that the warlock had dealt with Shadowhunters like Jace before.

"Maybe nothing," Jace said spreading his hands out in a wide gesture that showed off the mark on the back of his hand, "or maybe a visit from the Silent Brothers."

"That's not much of a choice."

"I know." Jace said and smiled looking like, in Alec's opinion, a lion right before it snapped some poor creature's neck. Surprisingly Magnus didn't seem intimidated, if anything he looked annoyed at Jace but he obviously knew the Silent Brothers, all of Downworld did, so he told them to follow him to somewhere more private.

Magnus's bedroom looked like a unicorn exploded, color everywhere, and everything from clothes and make up to spell books and strange artifacts littered every surface. Alec almost expected Jace to have a heart attack at the mess knowing that his Parabatai was a neat freak and kept everything in his room clean, almost like a monk's room. This was Jace's worst nightmare. Jace said nothing; instead his Parabatai just took a deep breath and shook his head before stepping inside the room to further irritate Magnus. Alec followed them, trying not to step on anything that might explode or turn him into some sort of glittery toad, which seemed like the kind of thing that Magnus would find funny, setting a trap for the stupid Shadowhunter and then watching him hop around as a pink glittery toad for the rest of the night. Noticing that he'd missed something and that they'd already started talking about the block in Clary's mind he tried to get his thoughts off of pink glittery toads and onto the problem at hand.

"What do you mean you can't remove it?" Clary screamed at the warlock who looked like he would rather be anywhere else at the moment, Alec saw him flinch slightly and felt a pang of sympathy for Magnus. It wasn't like he'd wanted them to come barging into his house uninvited save for some paper that Izzy picked up somewhere and start interrogating him about a girl that he hadn't seen in two years.

"The work that was put into this spell, if I made even one mistake I could permanently damage her mind and her sight." Magnus explained looking suddenly tired.

Clary then launched into this giant lecture speech thing about how she'd always felt different from everyone else and now she knew why, a lot of bullshit in Alec's opinion but he didn't dare interrupt her she might kill him. Instead he watched Magnus; the man was steadily getting more and more irritated with the little red-head. Alec could see it in his eyes which had got darker every second that Clary screamed at him, they were now closer to a really dark emerald with most of the gold having disappeared. Alec hoped silently that Clary knew what she was doing pissing off a High Warlock, not because he really gave a damn about what happened to the mundane-shadowhunter but because he really didn't want to have to fight a pissed off Magnus. Finally it seemed that Magnus had had enough, he exploded sending blue sparks everywhere and almost lighting the rainbow curtains on fire.

"You know what it's like to be different. When your parents are good church going people and you're born with the devils mark. When your mother hangs herself driven mad by what she's done and your father tries to drown you in the creek. I burned my father where he stood; lashed out with everything I had and ran away. Eventually the fathers of the church took me in, they told me that pity was a bitter thing but anything was better than hate. When I finally found out what I was I hated myself I wanted to end it, god knows what kept me from doing it." Magnus was still furious but now it was more of a tired anger and not something that might end in someone, probably Clary, being killed. Alec felt terrible for Magnus, this warlock that he didn't even know who he shouldn't care about, but no one deserved to be hated because of how they were born.

"I'm sorry." He said and was shocked to find that he really meant it, he was sorry that something like that had happened to Magnus.

Magnus turned his inhuman eyes on him and gave Alec a small smile, "It was a long time ago I'm over it." He said and turned back towards the other two.

Alec felt Jace's amber eyes on him silently asking him "what the hell" but he didn't care, all he wanted was to get out of here and get back to the Institute away from this party and away from Magnus Bane. Someone that Alec didn't know but found himself caring about in a way that he really couldn't understand, he wanted to know the glitter covered warlock more than he had wanted to know someone since he saw Jace for the first time. It scared him this unexplainable longing to know this man, this stranger, this Downworlder, someone who he should hate but he couldn't imagine himself hating Magnus.

People moving towards the door of the room snapped him out of his strange and conflicted thoughts, Jace, Clary, and Magnus were all moving towards the door. Alec was the closest to it so he walked out first and tried to tune out the rest of them, which was difficult since Jace was making an ass of himself again and trying to irritate Magnus in the way only Jace could irritate people. The party outside hadn't changed much, the only difference that Alec could see was the music which had changed from something that he heard every time they went hunting at Pandemonium to something haunting and sweet with high-pitched vocals that grated on his ear drums like a Ravener's screech.

"I hate faerie bands," Alec heard Magnus mutter under his breath and tried not to laugh at the warlock's over dramatic attitude.

"Alec, Jace, Clary. Thank god!" screamed a familiar although not immediately identifiable voice over the music. Isabelle was stumbling through the crowd towards them, her hair pasted to her forehead with sweat and her eyes glazed over with alcohol, she was drunk. "Simon's a rat." She said when she got closer.

Anger flared up suddenly making Alec see red at the thought of that mundane doing anything to harm his sister, "what did he do to you Izzy." He hissed out through his teeth trying not to lose his temper and run into the crowd to kill that stupid mundane.

"No not like that Alec I mean he's literally a rat," she explained looking at the group with an irritated look on her face.

"She's drunk." Jace said stepping forward and trying to draw Izzy towards the door so that they could leave.

"No I'm not," she slurred stumbling a little in her boots "well maybe a little but that's not the point. Simon drank one of those little green shots that they were passing around and turned into a rat. He ran under the bar."

Alec felt his eyes widen as his sister explained what happened and then Clary ran off towards the bar looking murderous, Jace followed and Izzy and Alec had no choice but to hurry after them. When Alec and his sister caught up Clary was standing by the bar holding something brown and squirming in her hands and cooing to it in a voice mothers usually used on babies. The rat that was Simon looked completely terrified trying to squirm out of her grip; it was almost funny if it wasn't so serious. Once again Alec started to wonder why he'd let them talk him into going along with this terrible plan, they couldn't have just waited until the party was over and then knocked on Magnus's door or something. Why this, why a party, and why did Magnus Bane have to be so ridiculously hot that Alec couldn't get him out of his mind.

Wait, he didn't just think that, Alec wanted to crawl into a hole and die at that moment more than ever, by the angel there had to be something in the air here, or maybe someone had drugged him. That was ridiculous but how else could he explain it, he couldn't have a crush on a warlock, they were warlocks it was against Clave law. So is being in love with your Parabatai the tiny irritating voice in head whispered to him.

God why does everything have to be so complicated he thought to himself, and wished for about the thousandth time that he was a little more like Jace. If he was like Jace this wouldn't be a problem, Jace was perfect, everyone thought so including Alec.

"A common brown rat I don't see anything really remarkable about it," said Magnus. Alec looked up startled to find the warlock standing next to him looking at Simon the rat. By the angel I have to quit zoning off like that I miss everything, Alec thought and tried to pay attention.

Alec had hoped that maybe they could get out of this stupid apartment sometime tonight, but twenty minutes later they were still arguing with Magnus about what to do with rat-boy. In Alec's opinion they should just leave him like that, he couldn't talk while he was a rat and it was much less confusing without him rambling on and on about video games and comic books that Alec had never even heard of. Clary however wanted him turned back and was giving all of them hell until someone turned her friend back, this was ridiculous Alec thought and rolled his eyes at Clary as she once again started screaming at Magnus.

"You can't change him back or you won't"

"Not for free darling and you can't afford me," Magnus said and stalked off into the crowd again.

"Well so much for his help," Izzy said and frowned watching the place where Magnus disappeared.

"Let's just get out of here," Jace suggested and started walking for the door, Alec wanted to scream in joy at the thought of finally getting out of this stupid party and forgetting this ever happened.

The closer they got to the door the thicker the crowd was, Magnus had apparently told everyone to get out of his apartment because almost everyone was walking towards the door, some not willingly.

"Are you all on your way out," Magnus asked reappearing from wherever he had gone, he looked almost hopeful that Jace would say yes.

"Don't want to over stay our welcome."

"What welcome, I would say that it was a pleasure to meet you all but it wasn't," Magnus said and then turned to face Alec, "and as for you. Call me"

Alec felt his face immediately heat to a bright red and he couldn't seem to remember how to move or speak or even blink. He probably would have stayed there the entire night if Izzy hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door leaving Magnus standing there with a grin much like the Cheshire cats on his face. As soon as the door shut behind them Jace erupted into laugher that made several of the people on the street turn to look at them, Alec wanted to smack him, it wasn't funny that was humiliating.

Izzy was obviously trying not to laugh as well and even Clary was smiling slightly despite being upset about Simon being turned into a rat. Suddenly Alec hated them all, they really thought that it was funny, at least Magnus hadn't been serious. He was probably just trying to mess with him, it seemed like something the warlock would find funny, embarrassing a shadowhunter. Maybe he was serious the irritating but often right voice whispered in his mind, Alec shook the thought out of his head, there was no possible way that Magnus actually liked him. Was there?

Alec had been so busy lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed when Jace and Clary fell behind, if Clary hadn't shrieked he probably would have never have even known. Clary was staring down into her backpack with a horrified look on her face, Jace was saying something to her probably trying to get her to tell him what was wrong.

"He's gone, Simon's gone." She said, her voice cracking halfway through the mundanes name. Alec's eye widened as what she said really sunk in.

"We'll go back and ask Magnus if he saw anyone take him," Jace said softly and she nodded before turning and walking back down the street towards the flat.

"Do you want us to go with you," Alec screamed back at Jace.

"No we can handle this, you just get Izzy back to the Institute before she passes out."

Jace didn't wait for a reply he just ran off in the direction that Clary went, Alec watched his retreating shape wondering to himself what about that girl made his Parabatai so reckless, Jace had always had a talent for finding danger but ever since she stormed into their lives it had gotten worse. It was like he was trying to prove something to her, like he was trying to impress her or some shit.

Izzy pulled him towards the door of the cab that he didn't realize had pulled up and shouted some address at the cabbie that just shook his head and muttered something about rich white kids under his breath. If he hadn't been so worried about Jace he might have yelled at the cabbie for insulting his sister, but it wasn't like Isabelle ever really cared about what mundanes thought of her, it was more for Alec's comfort than hers anyway.

Alec took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it debating on whether or not to call Jace and ask him what was going on and if they had found the mundane, but decided against it, if Jace wanted to update him on the situation he would call him. Instead he flipped open his phone and scrolled through his contacts, he was looking for the phone number for the Institute so that he could call Hodge and tell him what had happened. Jace had probably lied to Hodge, told him some bullshit about going to Pandemonium again or something so Alec would have to explain what really happened and try to make Hodge let Jace off the hook.

Again.

Something purple caught his attention and he quickly scrolled back up to find a new contact in his phone, typed into the phone with purple glittery letters that he didn't even know his phone could make. Magnus, it said with a heart next to it, Alec blushed again and wondered how the number had gotten into his phone until he remembered that Magnus was a warlock. That probably explained the glittery letters too. For a minute he thought about deleting the number, but then he decided against it, instead he swallowed his fear of being caught and typed out the word hello before he hit send and put the phone back in his pocket.

The phone buzzed a few seconds later and Alec hurriedly opened the message, he told himself that he didn't care if Magnus texted him back but that was a lie, he cared he just didn't want to admit it, not yet. The message was defiantly something that Magnus had sent.

_Hello blue eyes_, the message said and Alec smiled to himself before replying.

**Loved it hated it up to you but I still posted it. **  
**GlitterEverything **


End file.
